Los bellos lazos de mi kouhai
by ZaneGR
Summary: La vida de issei y Gasper da un giro inesperado al notar sus lazos como compañeros cambiar hacia una rara dirección, que con el tiempo lo tomaran como una bella realidad y un secreto que intentarán mantener lo mas escondido que puedan. La historia seguira el canon principal de la novela, variando un poco con personajes nuevos, e historia diferente, el harem mantenido y más
1. Lazos

**Esta será mi primera vez escribiendo algo relacionado al yaoi, así que espero que les agrade la historia, tomaré a una de llas parejas yaoi gasperxissei de High School DxD ya que no e visto muchas, siendo la que más podría resaltar en esta serie junto a la kibaxissei, con eso dicho espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Habia pasado ya un tiempo desde que el hikimori del grupo había salido fuera de la habitación prohibida en el antiguo edificio escolar, en donde está nuestro salón del club, en verdad era un poco molesto, siempre se ponía a llorar por el acercamiento a las demás personas o ser visto por desconocidos, le daba miedo exponerse, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba dentro de su caja o acurrucado detrás mío

\- vamos Gasper, debes salir de esa caja en algún momento

\- no quiero, el exterior da miedo

Sollozaba dentro de la caja el vampiro, que le podría hacer, si saliese estaría un poco preocupado que le pudiera pasar, su cuerpo es totalmente igual al de una niña, bueno tiene un regalo entre sus piernas, pero se ve como una niña, cualquier pervertido que se acercara a el pensaría lo mismo...

Espera un segundo pienso igual, que es este raro sentimiento,maldicion, la falta de videos para caballeros a hecho que piense en mi kouhai de esa forma, yo debería ser el menos apto para cuidarlo y me mandan a mi a custodiarlo, calmate Issei, calmate, no ocurrirá nada del otro mundo si estás cerca de él, el es un buen chico que no hará nada raro

\- bueno Gasper, si sales de allí por más de 30 minutos te daré un premio

\- En serio senpai

Al fin expone al menos suncara fuera de la caja, pero...este demasiado cerca de mi, maldicion, debo mantenerme alejado de el, con un mínimo esfuerzo retrocedía un poco sin dejar de mirarlo, pero su rostro femenino aún me dejaba complejo, que estoy pensando acerca de este niño

\- Si te quedas así, tal vez pueda regalarte un videojuego de colección, se que te gustan

\- Pero...te quedarías sin jugar senpai...quiero decir, que también te gustan

\- Ese es un poco precio a pagar para que estés fuera y no te de miedo

Ante mis buenas palabras, Gasper sólo desvío la mirada con sus mejillas coloradas, que expresión es esa, deja de hacer cosas que me confundan más acerca de tu sexualidad, mi corazón no deja de latir por culpa de él

\- Entonces...daré mi mejor esfuerzo...

\- Así esta mejor

Con una triunfante sonrisa, le acariciaba el cabello a mi Junior desordenandolo un poco, que emocionante muestra de afectó, no pensé que lograría llegara poder ser tan cercano con uno de mis kouhais a este punto, gracias por darme esta posibilidad de seguir viviendo bochou

\- mm...si me colocará esto...tal vez duraría más tiempo fuera...

De inmediato el vampiro de la caja de cartón se colocaba una bolsa de papel en su cabeza, que miedo, por idea de Asia este chico cree que gana valor al tener esa cosa en la cabeza, sólo se ve como un pervertido con luceros rojos por ojos

\- Puede que tengas razón pero...asustarías a los más pequeños...

\- Pero esto me da valor...como podría asustar a los demás

No, en verdad tiene poco sentido común, porque tuve que ser de los únicos que se quedaron con Gasper, las chicas están por allí sin hacer mucho, kiba con sus contratantes maduras, maldito seas príncipe, muerete y pudrete de una vez por todas, y mis onee-sama están en reunión con el Consejo...cuando me tocará mi vida llena de pechos y mi harem

\- senpai...¿por que está llorando?

Sin darme cuenta, mis más profundas penas salieron a flote, e estado guardando por tanto tiempo este sentimiento de estar con alguna de ellas, hacer cosas echhi, tener una contratante que busque mis "servicios", siempre me tocan bichos raros, mi vida es tan triste

\- muchas cosas...no e podido hacer cosas echhi...

Si, desde inicios de la secundaria e querido una novia para hacer cosas eróticas, tuve una pero me mato, pero ese no es el punto de esto

\- ¿hacer cosas echhi?

\- Si Gasper, el centro de la perversión es el echhi, lo que hace que el mundo gire, que los chicos de mi edad puedan seguir con sus vidas, el sueño de todo hombre es hacer cosas eróticas con sus novias

\- Eres increíble senpai...siendo tan sincero con tus emociones, es algo que no podría hacer...

Ohh, las alabanzas de este chico están haciendo que me sonroje, es tan hermoso saber que tus sentimientos le llegaron a tu Junior, estaba esperando esto hace mucho tiempo, y al fin logré conseguir uno, koneko también hubiera servido, pero no quiero morir tan joven

\- ah...si lo dices de esa forma es reconfortante para mi alma lastimada

\- ohh!...y ¿que cosa podría reconfortar tu alma lastimada?

\- Esa es una buena pregunta...

De inmediato me levantaba empuñando mi izquierda, esto debe de llegarle al corazón a este tipo, así que me escuche bien, la pose tampoco puede faltar

-Escuchando bien Gasper, formar un harem de bellezas es mi destino, lo más reconfortante sería tener situaciones echhi con todas ellas, y no descansaré hasta ser un peón de clase Suprema con una legión de bellezas tras mi espalda, ¡Estas conmigo, Gasper!

\- ¡Si, issei-senpai!

\- ¡Gasper!

\- ¡Issei-senpai!

* * *

De la emoción, ambos estábamos lo más cerca posible, uno mirando el rostro del otro, con la diestra en el hombro del otro, con nuestras almas como hermanos, este lazo que me une a mi con el no lo tiene cualquiera, hasta pronto príncipe, en otro lugar en ese mismo momento un chico rubio estornudaba

\- Con esta ya son dos seguidas, ¿quien estará hablando de mi?

* * *

Volviendo al narrador protagonista, el lazo de senpai- kouhai que tenemos con este chico, es especial, pero aún así me hubiera gustado que fuese una bella rubia como Asia, así se hubiera quedado la parejas de bellezas rubias del clan Gremory, que mala suerte

\- Issei-senpai,¿ que es lo que haría primero con su novia?

\- por supuesto que un beso, eso es lo esencial en esos lazos afectivos

Por un momento parece que pensaba algo,¿que tramara dentro de su cabeza?, desviaba la mirada de repente y la volvía hacia mi, pude notar que estaba avergonzado por algo

\- senpai, tenemos un lazo ¿verdad?

\- por supuesto, tu eres mi adorable kouhai después de todo

¿En que puede estar pensando tan decidido este chico?, no es como si me interesara, pero tarda mucho en responder lo que digo...

\- Entonces esto sería normal...

\- ¿que sería norm...

No alcance a terminar mi frase porque, algo estaba tocando mis labios, Gasper estaba demasiado cerca para ser exacto, me costó procesar lo que era, esta sensación ya la había sentido, pero estos eran más suaves y más pequeños que la vez anterior, si, no podía ser otra cosa, mientras estaba desprevenido me robo un beso, y no solo eso, ¡se lo estoy respondiendo justo ahora!, mi tercer beso fue con este chico, por alguna razón mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte, esta durando mucho tiempo, incluso nuestras lenguas se estaban entrelazando entre sí sin darme cuenta, jugando dentro de la boca de mi kouhai por ganar terreno, debo separarme, pero el se separó primero por la falta de aire

\- ¿Esta bien con eso, senpai?

-...¿Eh?

Me costó tiempo asimilar lo que había hecho, en verdad nos besamos ahora que no hay nadie mirando, es como si me hubiera aprovechado de la buena voluntad de Gasper para robarle su primer beso

\- ¿que si está bien con que fuera yo?

\- Gasper ...¿me...me...diste tu primer beso?

\- Dijo que estaba bien en personas con un lazo especial...así que lo hice

\- Pero ambos somos chicos...

\- al menos, issei-senpai es chico...yo soy una chica en cuerpo de hombre, como dijo...

\- Pero...

\- Yo se que esta mal hacer eso cuando tiene otras mujeres...y hacerlo con un chico está mal visto...pero parecía que quería desahogarse y le quería ayudar como me ayudó a poder salir del salón

\- Gasper...

\- Bueno...con senpai, es la única persona que comparto un lazo así, ni siquiera con rias-bochou demuestro este sentimiento...

Gasper ahora se encontraba levantado fuera de su caja, observando a un yo sorprendido que se había alejado de el lentamente mientras hablaba, llegando a chocar contra la pared, estos sentimientos raros que comienzo a tener por ese chico, ¿que son estos raros sentimientos?

-...por eso issei-senpai...eres el único al que puedo confiarle este lazo especial...¡asi que aceptelo!

Eso fue un golpe bajo para mi cordura, esto por cualquier lugar por donde lo mires es un confesión, sólo hemos convivido un mes y ya hemos llegado a esto, debe de estar equivocado, porque pienso tanto en esto, si fuese una chica le hubiera dicho que si pero. Al mirar para adelante sólo pude ver la figura femenina de una chica transmitiéndole sus sentimientos a su superior esperando una agradable respuesta, jugueteando con sus dedos, sus mejillas rojas, su mirada puesta en el, que de un momento a otro podría llorar por lo débil e indefensa que se encuentra en esa situación, sólo una palabra bastaria para dejarla feliz o llorando devolviéndola a su escondite lejos de la civilización, por el bien del clan no podía dejar que todo el trabajo de intentarlo sacar de su habitación se vaya con solo unas de mis palabras, por ninguna razón podía elegir la opción dos, sólo quedaba la primera, no puedo defraudar a mis compañeros y menos cuando ponen sus sentimientos en mi, puede que no haya sido lo mejor para mí cordura o nuestra relación a futuro, pero no podía negarme

\- Gasper, aceptó tus sentimientos...

Lleno de determinación, me levantaba y quedaba frente a frente de el, ahora no importaba nuestro sexo, sólo aceptaría sus sentimientos hacia mi, con cuidado abrazaba por la espalda al peli rubio acercándolo a mi cuerpo, no se resistió o uso el balor falor view para detener el tiempo y escapar del senpai bestia, así nos quedamos por un tiempo, hasta que nos vimos a los ojos directamente, con cada segundo que pasaba nuestros labios se acercaban más al otro, hasta que finalmente.

CHUUU

nos unimos en un beso, el mundo alrededor se detenía, literalmente, quedando ambos atrapados viendo lo demás paralizado, nos quedamos así por un tiempo, riendo por dentro, parece que es la primera vez que logra parar el tiempo y quedarse junto a otra persona. Pero lo que usualmente ocurría, también debía de ocurrir ahora, la puerta estaba un poco abierta mostrando a los demás integrantes congelados, a mi y a mi kouhai nos dio miedo de sólo pensar que nos habría ocurrido si nos vieran, lo habrían mal interpretado, bueno, yo lo indujo con que los besos son los sentimientos transmitidos en un lazo, así que antes de que volviese a la normalidad nos acomodamos cada uno en diferentes lugares del salón para pasar desapercibidos

\- oh...así que aquí estaban, Issei, Gasper

\- hola gasper-kun, issei-kun

\- ya regresamos

\- ya está de vuelta tu onee-sama, issei-kun

\- eso no se vale, akeno-san

Como era usual, en cuanto akeno-san me vio, me envolvió en el usual sándwich de pechos, como los extrañaba, mi sonrisa no se podía evitar, muchas miradas de celos se depositaban en akeno-san, mejor disfrutar mientras dure, así paso nuestra tarde en el salón del club, todo fue normal, los celos de bochou y Asia, el usual príncipe riendo mientras me miraba, koneko-san comiendo sentada en el sofá, pero algo si cambio, desde esa tarde la relación de Gasper y yo no volvería a ser la misma de siempre, ya no podía ser igual a antes

* * *

 **con esto ya hecho, puedo descansar al ver que mi primer yaoi de estos a terminado, pero no se entristescan, que esto sólo está comenzando para estos dos, así que esperen con ansias como seguirá la secreta historia de amor entre Issei y Gasper.**

 **Como siempre los comentarios son bien recibidos, una queja o las críticas también, incluso si me salió algo mal, que me lo hagan llegar por favor por los comentarios**

 **Me despido atte.**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	2. Una pequeña recompensa

**ahora a continuar con la segunda historia, esta la dejó para un poco más tarde por qué cuesta un poco más de tiempo que mi otra historia, pero aquí voy a continuar con la loca aventura de Issei y Gasper ya basta mencionar que gracias por el apoyo a esta historia y a los comentarios, son un gran apoyo, si dejo algo en el tintero avisadme en los comentarios. Los personajes de High School DxD no son de mi propiedad**

* * *

yo, ya han pasado unos días desde aquel acontecimiento, nada fuera de lo común a pasado en mi vida, el día ddelos padres, en donde parece que vinieron sólo a ver a Asia, ¡aqui también tienen un hijo saben!, al igual que uno de mis contratantes habituales, con quien tuve la mayor aprobación, era el gobernador de los Ángeles caidos, que miedo, Bochou me mantuvo más cerca de ella en cuanto se lo conté, la calidez de sus abrazos no puedo olvidarlo tan rápido ¿sabian?, la mirada celosa de Asia, también los muslos almohadas de aken...

\- Issei, no perdonaré a un sirviente infiel...

Hay bochou, duele, por favor, mi mejilla si la estira demasiado no volverá a su lugar, también la risa del príncipe de la academia, aún lo odio por ser guapo, pero es un buen sujeto, junto a la silenciosa koneko y los...

\- Issei, hagamos una sesión de entrenamiento

Ey Xenovia, guarda eso, no debes mostrarlos enfrente de todo el grupo, est a chica no cambiará, no tiene sentido común por vivir durante un tiempo en la iglesia

* * *

Todo como usualmente es...

\- ...gyaa...

\- ah...ha...ah...

Algo si había cambiado, luego de ese momento, en el que los lazos de kouhai-senpai aumentaron hasta ser inseparables, donde Gasper me dijo que sentimientos y yo los acepte, durante las tardes, mientras sólo estábamos yo y Gasper en el salón del club, endurecimos nuestro lazo especial entre ambos, al tiempo que tomamos un entrenamiento especial para el balor falor view, ahora puede estar por más de 1 minuto, me siento feliz al saber que ayudó a Gasper, pero...es que si hubiese renunciado a mi hombría desviando me del verdadero camino del echhi, el sólo pensar en mí kouhai enfrente mío como en ese día, mi corazón no resiste tanto raro sentimiento, pero volvamos a lo que nos convoca

\- Estas ...bien...senpai?

\- por supuesto...ya me acostumbre al tiempo detenido

-...aún me asusta ver la cara de los demás detenidas...

Que mal, se está poniendo triste, debo de animarlo, hacerle saber que su poder, más que una maldicion es un bendición, que persona no le gustaría detener el tiempo

\- Gasper

\- hi, issei-senpai

\- tu poder no es para nada malo, es una bendición con algo como eso seríamos imparables...

\- pero...ya no hemos conseguido avances...

\- Tienes razón...

Lo hemos hecho por tanto tiempo, para que se acostumbre, que ya estamos cansados, apenas me puedo el cuerpo, además por "aquello", debemos agregar que tenemos nuestros cuerpos un poco sudorosos y jadeantes, cualquier persona con su sentido común intacto pensaría mal de esta situación

\- Issei, llegamos para ver cómo van en su entrenamiento especial...

Es Xenovia, quien entró sin siquiera tocar o ser sentida, da miedo como llega rápidamente, me preocuparía si fuera una de las onee-sama, pero ella no nos descubrirá

\- hemos hecho grandes avances...cada vez Gasper se avergüenza menos

\- es tan embarazoso...

Bueno, puede que el método no sea el más limpio, pero esta dando frutos, ya quiero ver a las chicas detenidas, tocando por allí o por allá sin límites, es por eso sueño que ayudaré a Gasper con este entrenamiento, no importa que tenga que hacer...hacer ...aquello

\- Entonces, vamos a practicar afuera...

\- por supuesto...

...Esto no es lo que tenía en mente, corría por mi vida con un vampiro sujetado fuertemente a mi espada, al tiempo de que una gran espada azulada se balanceaba de lado a lado detrás, ¡si nos deteníamos moriríamos! ¡Que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de ella!, es cierto, ella es sólo un cerebro con músculo

\- Vamos Gasper, una mente fuerte reside en un cuerpo fuerte

-Xenovia-senpai nos va a cortar, ¡corra senpai!

\- es lo más rápido que puedo

Que alarmante escenario, luego de unos 20 minutos así , mis pies no se querían levantar, estar recostado por más tiempo en el césped puede ser bueno...

\- hola Hyodou, escuche que habían liberado un hikimori y yo vine a...

Ante mi mirada incrédula, ¿Saji se sonrojaba ante la aparición de un chico rubio en ropas de mujer perseguido por una cabeza de músculo cargando una espada legendaria?

\- Es un rubia igual que Asia Argento...

\- Es un hombre...

De sorpresa este sujeto caía al suelo apoyándose en sus manos para no estar recostado en el, vi como su corazón se partía con lo que dije, debió ser impactante saber que no era lo que parecía, te comprendo Saji.

\- Senpai, protejame...

A una velocidad alarmante y temblando más de lo normal, el jadeante trap se escondía tras mi espalda, apoyando su cuerpo contra el mio, que es esta sensación que siento, ver el sudor de el caer en su cuello y su mirada tan pura que tiene, incluso el aroma se parecen demasiado a los de una mujer, ¡por favor amigo, aguanta hasta casa, no lo hagas aquí!, ¡y menos con un chico que parece chica!

\- ya deben de estar cansados asi que traje estos...oh...saji-san, buenos dias

\- ...buenos días Asia-chan

Se nos acercaba una confundida Asia,debio de preocuparse por el estado de ánimo del rubio, va a estar bien mi querida Asia, si yo me recupere el también podrá hacerlo, bueno, puede que sea gracias a que...¡¿que cosas ando pensando?!

\- ¿que le ocurre?

\- ya se le pasará, pensó que el otro alfil era también mujer, pero no se imaginaria con que se encontraría con nuestro querido Gasper trap

Le pegaba montan fuerte al pequeño en la espalda, dándole una cálida sonrisa, darle pequeñas bromas también podrá hacer que nuestra relación sea más estable

\- eres demasiado cruel senpai...

Entre risas de las chicas y yo, junto a un sollozante Gasper y el afligido Saji que aún no cabía en si acerca del descubrimiento del siglo, pasamos

* * *

aquella tarde platicando hasta que el sol ya se escondía en el horizonte, los primeros en irse fueron Saji continuado por Xenovia, ahora sólo estábamos Asia, Gasper y yo

\- Aquí va otra

\- ¡ Si!

Junto a unas pelotas que hiba lanzando, el debía detenerlas, al principio congelaba mi cuerpo completo, pero ya estaba más experimentado, le costaba en un principio, pero mejoró, así somos los chicos Gremory, saldremos adelante de alguna forma para proteger a nuestras chicas, aunque esto podría ayudarme con eso

\- Vamos, allí van tres...

Un navegante yo lanzaba más de una, al asustado Gasper le cayeron todos lo balones, y mis brazos no se podían mover, debí haberlo imaginado

\- ¡Soy un desastre!

Ya con esos dicho me liberaba, este chico, su baja autoestima es lo que deberíamos mejorarle primero

\- no te rindas Gasper, algún día lograremos nuestra meta, hasta entonces no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente, nos levantaremos cada vez que caigamos, por que así somos los chicos Gremory

\- Issei-senpai

\- Gasper...

\- senpai

Ambos nuevamente estábamos una enfrente del otro, sosteniendo el hombro contrario, el ambiente tenso de algún momento se esfumó con esta agradable sensación

\- Gasper- San, debes de tener fe en ti, se que lo podrás lograr, confió en ti

\- Asia-senpai

\- Lo has escuchado, ahora tenemos la ayuda de una hermosa chica, no podemos caer ahora

\- por supuesto...

\- ¡Te lanzaré mil más!

\- ¡si!

Y así terminaba el día, cada uno por su lado , nos fuimos de allí luego de dejar a Gasper cerca de donde se quedaba a dormir ahora que salió del salón, cerca de kiba, Antes de que llegáramos, el escenario se congelaba, ya conocía este ambiente, se lo que quiere...

Giraba en la dirección de aquella sonrisa que me esperaba a unos pasos de mi posición, si, como en ese día y todas las tardes, sólo podía ver una alegre pequeña esperando su regalo por el esfuerzo que dio de si entrenando, tal vez pude leer su mente antes de que lo dijiera

\- Senpai...yo...

Juntaba los labios con los de el, esto se me está haciendo un hábito, algo dentro de mi debe de haber cambiado, pero no importa

\- este es su recompensa por trabajar tan bien, duerme bien Gasper

\- Hasta mañana senpai

Su sonrisa libre de libido, su mirada franca, esa aura que lo envolvía, todo lo hacia ver como una niña, no se podía negar, que tengo un adorable y lindo kouhai.

Y así llegamos a casa, con bochou esperándonos afuera preguntando porque nos demoramos en llegar, y pensar que ese día se pelearon por mi de la forma más salvaje, la sangre podía para de brotar, pero eso le quita lo tierno a la narración, en esa noche, mientras mi mente era poblada por bochou jugando a piedra, papel o tijera junto a Asia, una tercera persona se acomodaba junto a ellas en el sueño, ese corto cabello rubio y esos ojos diferentes, sabía que era la persona que faltan, entonces, si eran unos extraños sentimientos los que tenía por el.

* * *

 **con esto termina el segundo capítulo, con ansias de regresar con un tercer capítulo, pero el sueño no me dejara, ya diciendo que serán bienvenidos todos los comentarios y opiniones acerca de la historia, trataré de contratarlos todos la próxima vez**

 **Con eso dicho, me despido atte.**

 **Hasta luego**


	3. EchhixEchhi

**Pues ya Pasado casi dos Semanas, Muchos Trabajos en el liceo Hacen fatal con EL TIEMPO, Asi Que Ahora Que Estoy disponible por El Momento, proseguire con la historia, también Darles las gracias por los comentarios, dan Muchos animos para continuar. La escuela secundaria DXD no es de mi Propiedad y Pertenece a su respectivo autor**

* * *

Ya a Pasado un Tiempo Desde Que Comence con el Entrenamiento especial con Gasper, a Sido de mucha ayuda en Cuanto a su Habilidad y Nuestra relacion Como compañeros, Pero esto Cada Día me deja confundido, ¿que Relación tengo Con El Para Hacer Cosas como estas? ¿que sentimientos tengo por mi kouhai ?, por cualquier Lugar Que se mire, estoy solo aprobechandome de su buena Voluntad con tal de llenar el vacio Que Tengo por no Tener novia, puede Que Las cosas echhi que hago usualmente con bochou, Akeno-san y Xenovia, son Realmente sean Un pequeño tesoro, Pero solo Llegan Hasta alli, ¿Debo de continuar con esta situacion o debo cambiar? ¿como lo estara Llevando Gasper? Si Seguimos Así en algún punto seriamos descubiertos Pero, tampoco quiero Dejar de Hacerlo, erraticas son Estas Emociones Que nacieron al Tener un adorable junior Como el, Deben de terminar en algún momento , no siempre estaremos juntos.

[Almenos usas tu cerebro para algo compañero ... seria genial si fueras Así en Cuanto a tu posicion como sekiryuutei]

-¡no Me sorprendas de esa forma!

[Perdon]

En medio de mi sueño, ESTABA En Una Pradera Verde POR Lados Todos, Una ciudad Cercana con casas Hechas de piedra Como en la antiguedad, un Castillo Cercano, y algo raro, habia Una niebla Sobre esta, tan densa Que impedia Que llegaran los rayos del sol a sus Habitantes, drraig estaba también cerca, leyendo lo que pienso, de verdad siempre esta siendo dañado Por mis Pensamientos pervertidos, se lo voy a Compensar Algún Día.

\- Ne... drraig, ¿Donde estamos?

[No lo se, Pero No Estamos en japon]

\- Pero esta Sensación ... Se Siente Como el ...

Incluso en mis sueños Parece Que mi mente Quiere Pensar sólo en el, ¡Al menos Pensar en los pechos de la presidenta seria mas normal! ¡INCLUSO Los Pechos de loli de Koneko-chan estarían bien!

[Y ya volvimos a tu antiguo yo ... podrias quedarte mas Tiempo Pensando en el pequeño para seguir pensando seriamente, socio]

\- ¡No me jodas ...

[Jajajaj ... Ten Cuidado en la Escuela ... socio]

Palabras Suaves de parte de drraig-sensei al Tiempo Que desaparecía del Escenario montañoso, por raro parecier a que podia Sentir la presion en mis manos, ¿presion? No tenia nada agarrado en mis sueños, La Mente es sorprendente, es casi real, esta Sensación de Suavidad, parecen malvaviscos, ¿pero Donde Estaban ?, Sorprendentemente UNA VOZ femenina salia del cielo, soy yo o eso parecia Casi un ahogado gemido femenino, seguia Amasando lo invisible, ¡Ahora Sonaba mas fuerte !

Me iba despertando, abriendo mis ojos con lentitud, ese sueño era muy realista, Hasta sentia algo...¡¿como No me pude Dar Cuenta antes?!, Tantas Veces HABIA SENTIDO Lo Mismo y no lo identifique, ante mi incredula mirada, ESTABA una sonrojada bochou soportando las libidinosas manos de su peón Que Entre sueño y sueño Las Estaban masajeando expropiandoselas, tambien una enfadada Asia.

\- PUEDE Que No Sean Tan Grandes Como las de bochou ... Pero yo también tengo Issei-san

-Asia...

\- Así Que Si querias ... ¡tambien me Lo Puedes Pedir a mi¡

Así empezo Mi Dia, Como en un sándwich, acostado Entre dos bellezas, Tocando los Tesoros del Mundo, con Una hemorragia Que Dejaría un Muchos anemicos, ¡gracias por Este hermoso día!

* * *

Ya Pasaron las clases, aun no se iba la felicidad Que Sentia en la mañana, no desapareceria tan facilmente, estaba tan embobado Que Cada Cierto Tiempo Los Profesores Debian llamarme Para Volver a La Realidad. El Entrenamiento Diario de Gasper deberia aplazarse por hoy, si hiciermos lo de siempre, podria ocurrir algo malo y no me podria Contener, la Segundo seria Que entrenaremos en Grupo, Todos Los sirvientes de bochou mas saji estariamos Alli, a Ultima Hora tuvieron Que partir a una reunión nuestras dos onee-Samas mas Kiba, se que el las cuidara, pero ... ¡¿Porque el debia Ser?! es verdad que creo la sacra espada demoniaca, Pero estara con ellas a SOLAS ... yo también quiero ESE beneficio ...

Mientras sufria en silencio, cada uno seguía practicando para fortalezerce, la invasion de kokabiel nos hizo saber que aún nos faltaba mucho para enfrentar a grandes adversarios, sobre todo a el, en mi mente veía una armadura blanca con joyas azules distribuidas por su cuerpo, el emperador dragón blanco, Vali, la persona que venció a quien no pudimos todos juntos.

-Vamos Hyodou, tienes que entrenar también

La voz de saji me saca de mis pensamientos, es cierto, lamentarme no servirá de nada, obtendremos la fuerza necesaria para que ninguno de mis compañeros sean derrotados.

\- Haya voy...

\- te demoras mucho, dejar a una chica esperando es de mal gusto...

¿Desde cuando Xenovia a aprendido algo sobre ser mujer?

\- ...Y mas si es entrenamiento para ser bebes

No saques esos de la nada, cambie de opinión, no tiene nada de sentido comun esta chica...¿de donde los saca todo el tiempo? Tiene un deposito infinito, siempre que los arrojo o los desaparezco, ¡aparecen mas!

* * *

Ya llevamos un tiempo, gasper entrenando con Asia pausando los balones que lanzaba, koneko-chan apoyando en golpes a saji, y yo, pues...

\- eres aún muy lento

Practicaba con Xenovia, pero esquivar su espada, es sumamente dificil, ¡esta estocada casi me parte a la mitad!, aunque... así podria dar el doble, ¿que cosas estoy pensando? Ser la mitad de hombre no ayudaría a bochou.

\- ese casi me da...

-entonces práctica con ascalon, si fueras un peón todo terreno serias de mucha utilidad

Eso me llego, ademas del corte que tuve en algunos mechones, la idea de aprender cosas de caballero, alfil y torre me haría ser mas útil para todos, será una dificil tarea.

\- entonces seré el peón todo terreno de Rias Gremory bochou, ademas del rey del harem

\- ...si será todo terreno...dominaras ambos caminos...

\- ¡Que cosas me estas diciendo!

Pero no es muy diferente a lo que hago ahora, tal vez aprender ese camino no sea mala opción...que cosas estas pensando, esto solo es temporal, pensar de esa forma es cruel, es como si solo pensara en gasper como un objeto que votare con el tiempo, ¡nosotros seremos compañeros de por vida! Al igual que con todos.

\- tan ruidoso como siempre demonio-kun...o deberia llamarte issei-kun

Esa voz que apareció de repente entre los arboles de detrás del instituto, llevando una yukata gris, una sonrisa que parecia irritante, ese cabello negro y los mechones dorados, no lo poder olvidar

\- Azazel...

Si, este sujeto es el lider de los angeles caídos, mi contratante habitual, que ademas es el único que me a firmado los contratos, ¡este hombre es el que evito que yo pudiera chupar los pechos de bochou! Como lo odio. La booster bear aparecía en mi izquierda, ganandome delante de Asia y Gasper, Xenovia apuntaba al hombre y Saji también aparecía su sacred bear

\- los jóvenes en verdad son enérgicos, me dan envidia

\- que vienes a hacer

\- pasaba por aquí y pensé en hablar con el portador de la sacra espada demoníaca

\- kiba no esta por aquí...pero si le quiere hacer algo...

[Boosted]

\- jajajaja...eres demasiado animado...tu el chico de la balor falor veaw...

Gasper se escondia aún mas detrás de mi, ¡no te atrevas a tocar a mi junior!

\- si el portador de vitra une su línea al vampiro, eliminara el exceso de energia cuando detengas el tiempo

\- mi absorción line sirve de esa manera...

\- es algo básico...o también podrías beber la sangre del sekiryuutei

Mientras hablaba como todo un conocedor en el tema, pensaba en el hecho de que tomara de mi sangre, ¡es verdad! Gasper al ser un vampiro debe de serle fácil beber de mi sangre...¿como se sentirá?

(-senpai...necesito un poco...de tu sangre...

-te daré todo lo que quieras, Gasper

\- senpai...)

Mientras seguía en el pensamiento raro de mi kouhai chupando mi cuello, este se arborotaba detrás de mi, casi gritando en alarma, ¿que le ocurre? ¿Sera que descubrió lo que pensaba?, ¡esto tiene una explicación gasper!

\- ¡no quiero!...¡odio la sangre!...

\- eres una ofensa para los vampiros

\- ¡koneko-Chan es demasiada cruel!

Las palabras hirientes de la mascota de kuoh dañaban al hikimori, que dañaba la imagen de los vampiro, debe ser dificil ser el y no gustarle la sangre, de alguna forma debo de sacarle ese miedo.

Cuando nadie se daba cuenta, azazel se había ido sin hacer ruido, tampoco sentimos su aura marcharse, este jefe final ángel caído tiene muchos secretos, también le será de ayuda para saji lo que puede hacer su sacred gear, aunque sea un enemigo, pronto será aliado, gracias a que habrá una reunión entre las tras facciones para decidir el futuro.

* * *

Ya había llegado la noche en la ciudad, cada uno se despedia para irse para sus hogares, pusimos en práctica lo que dijo azazel, funciono de buena manera, me dejo escuchar el lado femenino de gasper, y que este cable no se sale ni con la detención temporal de el, será una habilidad problemática en el futuro.

Solo quedabamos Asia,Xenovia, Gasper y yo en medio del patio de la academia, sirvió de gran manera el entrenamiento, pudo relantizar hasta 10 balones, al igual que gran parte de mi cuerpo.

Llego la hora de despedirse del pequeño, le pedí a Asia que se fuera adelante junto a Xenovia, su departamento quedaba cerca, debía de hablar personalmente con mi kouhai.

-Gasper, desde mañana empezaremos un entrenamiento especial, deberás beber mi sangre

\- Senpai...no quiero beber sangre de algo vivo

\- no te preocupes, mientras sea a mi, lo soportare, porque quiero ayudarte

\- issei-senpai

No se en que momento todo cambio, esa mirada suya, era la misma de esa vez, esos ojos puros que cualquiera que lo viese le gustaría proteger, nuestra vista se encontraba con la del otro, mi brazo de forma natural lo envolvia por la espalda, acercando su cara a la mía, acortando nuestra distancia, sus labios cada vez mas cerca, estos pequeños momentos parecían importantes, no, eran importantes para ambos, pero...como terminarla todo

CHUU

Con eso nos separabamos en esa noche, pasaba por las calles con una sonrisa de felicidad, nada podria hacer que este día fuese malo, nada podria arruinarlo, ¿pero podía mejorarlo?

Abriendo mi puerta, se encontraban esperandome Asia y la presidenta utilizando solo un delantal, ¡Sin Nada Puesto!, Una cena preparada por dos bellezas desnudas le dieron un broche de oro a la noche, una estupenda noche que no ameritaba que nada saldria mal a futuro...

 **Y con esto termina el tercer capítulo de la historia, tuve un buen recibimiento y también le faltan algunos capítulos a esta, así que estaré actualizando esta con mayor rapidez que la otra, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, al igual que todas critica, gracias a todos de nuevo por los comentarios y las visitas.**

 **Me despido atte.**

 **Hasta luego**


	4. El especial entrenamiento nocturno

**A pasado un tiempo desde que actualice este fic así que ahora que es fin de semana retomare algunos capítulos para no quedarme atras, empezando por esta, así que espero que lo disfruten, ya esta demás agradecer a las lecturas y los comentarios, gracias a todos. High school dxd no son de mi propiedad y pertenecen a su respectivo autor**

* * *

En la misma noche de la visita de azazel y el entrenamiento grupal, e tomado la decisión de comenzar a entrenar a Gasper en el antiguo arte de chupar sangre, este pequeño vampiro expreso su disgusto por esta en la tarde, si el comentario del gobernador era cierto, nos vendría de maravillas que chupara mi sangre...¿chupara mi sangre?...

(-senpai...tengo hambre...

-no te preocupes, yo estaré para ti cuando quieras

-senpai...

-Gasper.. )

¡¿pero que clase de pensamientos son esos?!, el es mi querido kouhai y estoy mal pensando la situación, ¿a quien le podria gustar que un chico le chupe el cuello?...no tengo cara al pensar eso. Pues ahora estamos juntos en la habitacion del club, estando algo alejados el uno del otro en aquella sala, ¿es normal sentirse nervioso estando a solas con tu compañero?, después de todo el tiempo entrenando en aquello, esto no deberia ser dificil, pero resulta que es todo lo contrario, ¡este nerviosismo me impide hablarle!

\- Senpai...¿que dijo Rias-bochou acerca de esto?

\- si es por el entrenamiento...esta bien que me quede a dormir fuera

También quedaba eso, cuando se lo mencione por teléfono parecia triste, no quería dejarme estar a solas con Gasper, estar lejos del cuerpo de Asia y Bochou es muy dificil, me pone triste saber que no estaré en un sándwich de pechos esta noche, ¡bochou no me podrá usar como una almohada!

-entonces...estaremos solos...

-así es...

Mientras hablabamos entre nosotros nos acercabamos el uno al otro, justo en una noche fría se me ocurre hacer un acercamiento entre los varones del club, menos kiba, ese principe me a estado viendo con ojos muy cariñosos y apasionados después del enfrentamiento con kokabiel, es más, ¡muchas veces insinua raros sentimientos dirigidos hacia mi!, ya estoy bastante mal por tener extraños pensamientos por mi junior, pero ¡no quiero saber que kiba siente lo mismo por mi!

* * *

 **Hace unos dias atras**

Descubri que uno de mis contratantes mas recientes era nada mas ni nada menos que el lider de los angeles caídos, la criatura tipo jefe final que no me gustaría pillarme cuando apenas comienzo mi camino para ser el rey del harem, y pensar que ya fijo su atención en mi, debe ser por el booster gear, el según dicen estaba buscando poseedores de sacred gear ¡tengo miedo al solo pensar que seria capturado por alguien como el! Mientras pensaba seriamente en las probabilidades de que sea secuestrado por el, el otro miembro masculino, el principe del club deja salir sus sentimientos

-Escuche que Azazel tiene un conocimiento profundo de los Sacred Gears. También escuche que está reuniendo poseedores capaces de Sacred Gears. Pero vas a estar bien.

Mientras continuaba hablando, me comenzaba a observar como si me fuera a perder, ¿que esta sensación de querer huir lo mas rápido que pueda de su mirada? ¡Es una mirada que deberia ser para una chica!

-Porque te voy a proteger.

Es mi imaginación, o eso justamente, seria lo que un caballero de brillante armadura le diría a una princesa en peligro, retrocedia un poco por la extraña y rara presion que esta experimentando mi cuerpo por los sentimientos de este tipo

-No...um...estoy contento pero,como pongo esto... Si escucho tal cosa de un hombre con una cara tan seria, entonces no sabría cómo responder...

-Es obvio que diría eso con una mirada seria, tú me salvaste, eres mi preciado compañero, si no puedo salvar a un compañero en un momento de crisis, entonces no me merezco llamarme a mí mismo un caballero del clan Gremory

Comprendo lo que me tratas de decir, pero el momento en el que estamos, con todos viendo esta escena sin decir nada, es como si esperaran algo de mi. El tono que estas usado no se usa con un compañero, un amigo, ¡o con alguien de tu mismo genero!, sin importarle si estaba confundido, continuaba con expresar sus emociones

-...No hay problema, mi sacred gear alcanzó el balance breaker y también tenemos tu boosted gear Ise-kun, si combinamos ambos, entonces siento que podemos superar poderosas crisis...Fufu, antes no era alguien que diría ese tipo de cosas, después de pasar el tiempo contigo, mi disponibilidad con mis compañeros también ha cambiado...Pero no sé porque no me desagrada... esta sensación caliente en mi pecho

Sin que tomara mas tiempo, este chico se acerco hacia mi extendiendo sus brazos para darme un abrazo, ¡esto es asqueroso! Kiba detente, Solo vamos a esparcir más rumores indecentes que son populares en un grupo particular de chicas. ¡No quiero ser envuelto contigo en un desarrollo de un amor de chicos! Pero no se detuvo allí, termino abrazandome frente a todas, ¡y porque ellas tienen las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes como si estuvieran viendo la mejor historia de amor de sus vidas! Menos koneko-chan, ella sigue igual de serena, pero igual esta mirando con atencion este momento ¡Por Favor Ayudenme!

* * *

El solo recordar eso me llena de un sentimiento de asco, pero continuemos con Gasper, me estaba hundiendo en mis pensamientos, mi kouhai me observaba detenidamente mientras me encontraba sumido en ellos, ¿desde cuando a estado mirandome? ¡¿y porque estas tan cerca?!

-Issei-senpai...¿que estabas pensando?

-ehm...bueno...cosas de chicos...por supuesto

\- guau...senpai es increible...

-por supuesto, los pechos son en verdad increíbles

Mentir frente a el y sentirme orgulloso de aquello, me hace sentir un poco mal,pero no miento al decir que los pechos son de lo mejor, ¡son el tesoro del mundo! Ya me desvie nuevamente, ahora que tengo su atención deberia comenzar con el entrenamiento, tomadolo por lo hombros con decisión, observando directamente sus ojos sin inmutarme, parecia que estaba aguantando algo Gasper

-Haremos que puedas beber sangre...o al menos solo mi sangre

-Senpai...

Tomandolo desprevenido, pero el también estaba listo para esto, nuestros labios se juntaban entre si, en todos los juegos [...pervertidos] No agregues cosas drraig, bueno, en todos los eroges que e jugado e leído que los vampiros besan a sus victimas para que ellos no sientan dolor al ser mordidos, ¡porque también me da algo de miedo saber que seré mordido por el!, por alguna razón siempre duramos bastante tiempos unidos en un beso, la sensación de sus labios es igual a la de bochou, pero también son completamente distintos, su suavidad, lo menor que es, ese lado suyo debe ser igual a la de una mujer. Separandonos tras quedarnos sin aire, ahora si debiamos de estar listos, dejaba mi cuello despejado para que continuara

\- Listo Gasper...a trabajar...

\- ¡No quiero!...tengo miedo de morder a algo vivo

\- Vamos Gasper, si no lo intentas como sabras que da mieda

\- ¡No lo haré!

\- ¡Entonces haré que lo hagas a la fuerza!

\- Kyaaaaaa...no pensé que senpai quisiera avanzar tan rapidamente!...¡de esa forma me a visto este tiempo!

\- Deja de chillar y sigue tu destino

A la fuerza tomaba su cabeza y la acercaba a mi cuello, ¡¿que diablos estoy haciendo?!, esto es casi un abuso, pero no me podria detener allí...

-Ahora Gasper...chupa

En el momento en lo que dije sentí una extraña sensación en mi cuello, es algo que nunca e probado, una corriente eléctrica recorrio mi cuerpo ¿que es esto? Sentir los labios de mi junior es diferente a cuando lo hizo Asia, esta bizarra sensación, espera un momento, no sentí un mordisco,¡ me esta haciendo un chupon en el cuello!, ¡me quedara marcado!, ¡mis compañeros, bochou y Asia van a saber de esto!

\- Detente...

Luego sentí su pequeña lengua recorriendo centimetros de ese punto, debe detenerse o mi cabeza no lo podrá aguantar

\- ¡Ya listo!...debidas morder no hacerme una marca

Lo separaba bruscamente, creo que no fui muy cuidadoso con como tratarlo

\- Perdon senpai...no tuve la determinación para morderlo...¡Buaaaaaaa!...¡no sirvo para nada y senpai me va a odiar!

Esa parte de el que no deja de llorar no va a cambiar, riendo por lo bajo revisaba la marca, ¡era grande! A simple vista ya se puede ver, se asoma por fuera de la polera haciendo presencia, remarcando en mi lo que le hice hacer, me hace sentir horrible

-Entonces si no lo vas a hacer por mi cuello...tendrá que ser de otra forma

Mordiendo mi labio inferior, hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar me abalanzaba sobre el pequeño como un bestia sobre su presa, pero no contaba con que de tendría el tiempo y se escaparia de allí, limpiando se sus sangre me observaba, ¡crees que eso me va a detener! ¡no sabes nada de lo que es posible Hyodou Issei!

\- si quiere un beso...limpiese la sangre de los labios

\- ¡hare que chupes de mi sangre de esta forma!

\- ¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Issei-senpai se volvia una bestia

\- ¡no te escaparas!

Y así pasamos parte de la noche hasta ya entrada la noche, persiguiendo a Gasper y el esquivandolo, aunque no bebio mi sangre, fue un buen entrenamiento para su habilidad, ahora lo podía utilizar mas libremente y de forma continua, me diverti persiguiendolo, parece que también vi una sonrisa en su rostro cuando escapaba, una noche bien usada, así aumentando nuestros lazos, con nuestra amistad avanzando hacia un grado desconocido, nadie podria predecir donde nos llevaría esto, cuando despertamos dormimos casi abrazados en el sillón del salón, parece que buscamos el calor del otro bajo el manto helado que apareció al anochecer, uso mi brazo como almohada, en ese instante también solo observaba a una joven, su cabello recubriendo su rostro bajo los rayos del sol por la mañana.

\- Buenos dias, Gasper.

Mis palabras fueron alcanzadas por mi somnoliento kouhai, apenas abriendo los ojos, se recostaba mas sobre mi brazo, acomodandose para seguir durmiendo con una sonrisa

-Buenos dias...senpai...

* * *

 **y con eso termina el cuarto capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, estaba un poco inspirado en la mañana así que quería seguir con algo, este lo había dejado algo abandonado así que quería en algún momento actualizarlo, reiterar que gracias por sus comentarios, opiniones y criticas, son de mucha ayuda al tiempo de escribir.**

 **Con eso dicho, me despido atte.**

 **Hasta luego**


	5. Eres una gentil senpai

Ya faltan menos días para el gran encuentro entre las tres facciones, a Hola a todos, soy Hyodou Issei, tras la reunión de padres se nos dio a conocer que en unos días hibamos a tener una importante reunión, en la que los grandes líderes hablarán sobre crear la paz entre Ángeles, caídos y demonios, no estaría más feliz, después de todo gracias a los evententos mas cercanos no e podido estar cerca de bochou, oh mi bochou, no e podido estar cerca de su cuerpo, hasta se me pudo olvidar el calor y suavidad de sus pechos, sus grandes, suaves y hermosos pechos, drraig no puedo resistirlo, un día más y me volveré loco

[Compañero, apenas han pasado dos días desde que estuviste a solas con Rías Gremory, el vampiro no te a quitado las ganas]

Es verdad, ya pasado un tiempo desde que en secreto me reúno con gasper para un entrenamiento especial para tener más control sobre su sacred gear,balor falor view o la mirada del mundo suspendido, pero en verdad, eso solo me está beneficiando a mi, es verdad que aumentó el tiempo de su control, pero en un principio sólo lo comencé por su figura femenina y librar todo lo que me contenido, soy de lo peor, mintiendole al puro gasper para hacer estas cosas

El castaño pensaba nuevamente, recostado en un pradera verde, con el viento pegándole en la cara y usando la pata de un enorme dragon rojo, drraig, el dragón celestial residente en su longinus, no era la primera vez que soñaba este escenario, pero cada vez se le añadía algo más, ahora habían personas pasándose por allí entre las calles cubiertas de niebla, algunos rasgos de estos les parecía sumamente familiares, las orejas largas y aquellas pupilas Rojas

\- ¿Vampiros ?

[Si compañero, vampiros]

Entonces estaba en lo cierto, pero, nunca había visto ese lugar, ¿como su mente estaba pensando en algo que nunca había visto? Mejor dejarlo pasar, se relajaba en el verde pasto del suelo, viendo las nubes transcurrir en el cielo azul, hasta podía sentir la presión entre sus manos, ¡espera un segundo! Esta presión ya la había sentido, sueltalo lentamente, que no suene nada, ya recordé en donde estoy, se preparaba mentalmente y despertaba.

Los alrededores le eran familiares pero no eran su habitación, la noche anterior se quedó con alguien en cierto cuarto alejado de cualquier interferencia en un entrenamiento diferente, con ajos y sangre, ¿sangre? Pues si, se pasó gran parte de la noche ayudando a su Junior a tolerar probar aquel líquido rojo, a la fuerza pues este se negaba, aunque no consiguió avanzar mucho, afianzó su lazo de amistad con aquel trap, ¿que es este raro sentimiento? Durmiendo en su brazo, sólo se hayaba una joven rubia descansando su cuerpo, si, debía de terminar rápido con esto, no quería tener ningún sentimiento extraño con aquella persona, pero algo dentro de él le decía que la dejara continuar entre los brazos de Morfeo. Algunas palabras se escapaban por mi boca, como cada mañana para hacer notar la llegada de un nuevo día

\- Buenos días gasper...

No tardó mucho hasta que escuche una respuesta

\- Buenos días senpai...

Los rayos del sol cubrían nuestros cuerpos, la alarma del celular se hacía presente, hubiese traído mi despertador, espero que no lo pillen, ya es hora de levantarme...¿que son esos ruidos desde la puerta? Yo y mi compañero nos dimos cuenta de que habían intrusos, gasper se levantó rápidamente de mi brazo y tomó mi chaqute para cubrirse, ¡ no lo hagas gasper! Lo mal pensaran si te ven así, parecemos una pareja de oficina siendo pillados por el jefe, y de repente, la puerta se abrió, haciendo caer a los espías que traian su rostro sonrojado, ¡que clase de pensamientos llevan!

\- Bochou, Asia, Akeno-san, Xenovia...¡hasta koneko-chan están espiando!

Del nerviosismo, mi acompañante despareció y volvió a la caja, y ya habíamos trabajado tanto para que no volviese a entrar en ella

\- ¿Issei, que estabas haciendo con Gasper?

La primera en hablar fue bochou, tenemos una explicación razonable para esto, no logramos entrar en la habitación que tiene el salón, y como sólo hay un sillón paradp dormir cómodos, tuvimos que compartirlo, aunque tal vez en el otro también pude dormir bien sólo

\- Ara Ara, no deberías estar acosando al pequeño Gasper

No hicimos nada malo...mientras estaba cuerdo, pero no hice nada de malo con el

\- Uh...hasta Gasper tiene mejor relación con Issei-san

\- Asia, Issei descubrió el camino que nosotras nunca entenderemos

¡Que cosas le estás diciendo a Asia! No hemos descubierto ningún extraño camino misterioso, sólo compartimos el lugar donde dormimos, eso es todo

\- Eres de lo peor...Issei-senpai

Unas frías palabras de koneko-sama que hieren mi corazón, porque no puedes ser más cálida con senpai

\- Las actividades indebidas son prohibidas en este establecimiento, Hyodou-kun

De donde apareció Kaichou además, ¿porque tiene su rostro sonrojado? No estaría viendo y entre la conmoción de la caída pasó inadvertida por mi visión, no me imagino a la siempre sería Kaichou observando igual que ellas...

\- ¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo!

* * *

La mañana comenzó agitada, tardó un tiempo hasta que lográramos hacer salir a gasper de la caja, también explicamos la situación y los mal entendidos se fueron, pero la incertidumbre ya debe estar en ellas, desde ahora comenzaré a cambiar con respecto a gasper, nada de entrenamientos sentimentales, lo volveré un magnífico vampiro, en mi cabeza se formaba una imgane de gasper con gran musculatura tanta como la de mil-tan y su uniforme femenino

\- ¡JAMAS DE LOS JAMACES!

-Señor Hyodou tranquilicese, estamos en clases

\- ah...perdón sensei

Junto a la risa de mis compañeros y un profesor enojado, me reubicaba en mi asiento, es malo pensar en esas cosa, pero debo intentar alejarme de aquel chico, no debemos tener extraños sentimientos entre nosotros, será lo mejor para ambos.

* * *

Tras terminar la jornada escolar, debía de reunirme con Akeno-san en el templo de la ciudad, habría una reunión importante, ¿pero porque me necesitaban? Es raro que me inviten a esas reuniones...o no será que...Mi salvaje mente pensaba en las posibilidades de un encuentro con Akeno-san...y Bochou también va a ir, doble mente mejor...no,no,no no pasará nada de eso.

Esperándome en la entrada del templo estaba la onee-sama de cabello negro, con el usual traje de sacerdotisa que lleva, calma el libido, no pasará nada.

\- Hola Akeno-san, ¿donde esta bochou?

\- Luego vendrá, debía de recorrer un lugar con Sirzechs-sama

\- Entonces...¿estaremos sólo ambos?

\- Ara...¿te gustaría si así fuera, o no, Issei-kun?

Oh, Akeno-san vio a través de mis pensamientos, igual que bochou

\- Entonces...¿quien más nos acompa...

Antes de poder seguir hablando una luz segadora iluminaba la vista, un colór dorado pintaba el escenario, y unas alas salían e entre la luz, ¿doce? Ese no es el rango de un...

\- Un gusto en conocerte sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei-kun, soy el seraphim Michael.

* * *

Que extraño, ahora frente a mi esta el líder de los Ángeles, el seraphim Michael, mientras Akeno-san esta sirviendo el te, ni siquiera le veo una pizca de nerviosismo a mi Onee-sama, es como puede seguir con aquella sonrisa bajo tal presión

\- Entonces Issei-kun, ¿estas preparado para recibirla?

\- ¿recibir que?

\- Perdón, Issei-kun, no te lo mencioné...faltábamos antes para arreglar una espada para que sea compatible contigo

\- ¿Una espada?

\- Así es Issei-kun, como una muestra de nuestra gratitud por ayudarnos con las excalibur y la futura alianza, te hacemos entrega de Ascalon, Una de las cuatro espadas sagradas legendarias.

De repente otra luz aparecio, ¡una espada! Su brillo hacia que mi cuerpo temblara aún más que antes, ¿esta sera la presión normal que emiten todas las espadas legendaria?

[No es sólo una espada, compañero, es una asesina de dragones, nuestra enemiga natural]

\- ¿Puedo tener eso?

\- Tuvimos que hacerle varias modificaciones para que pudiera adapatrse al pulso del booted gear, el resto depende de ti

Tragaba saliva, debo mantenerme firme, después de todo estoy frente a Akeno-san, tengo que mostrarle mi lado cool.

\- Me ayudarías compañero.

[Por supuesto, Socio, trata de sincronizar tu aura con la de la espada]

-...¿ Como se hace eso?

[...sólo toma la espada y yo haré el resto]

Así lo hice, un destello color dorado adornaba la sala, Ascalon desprendía luces colores amarillas y rojas, envolviendo el guantelete, hasta que ambos se combinaron, me sorprendí al notar que en vez de dedos ahora estaba la hoja del regalo del Arcángel Michael, espero que no sea permanente.

\- Y con eso me despido, nos veremos en otra ocasión

¡Tan rápido! Espere un momento Miguel-sama, es ahora o nunca, debo preguntarle acerca de porque Asia fue excomulgada de la iglesia

\- Michael-sama, antes que se vaya déjeme hacerle una pregunta

\- En la reunión de las facciones te responderé la pregunta, Issei-kun, esperaré ese momento...

Antes de que se marchara me daba una gentil mirada de chico apuesto que estremeció todo mi cuerpo, sentí el frío bajar por mi espalda al momento de su retirada.

\- Entonces ahora sólo estamos nosotros dos...solos, Akeno-san

\- ¿Quieres una taza de té?

\- te lo encargó

Así nos un silencio adornaba la sala, sólo el sonido del agua llegando a la taza se lograba escuchar, hasta me era posible oír la respiración cercana de mi Onee-sama, no es que sea malo, pero mi resistencia no lo resistirá..pero hay algo que me tengo flotando en mi cabeza en la semana, aquello que dijo el cadre de los Ángeles caídos, acerca de que Akeno-san era hija de...Baraquiel

\- Akeno-san, en la batalla contra kokabiel, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo?

\- ...

\- ¿eres hija de un ángel caído?

El ambiente se enfrió de repente, Akeno-san se quedó en su mismo lugar, sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo, mirando el horizonte ,con la tetera en mano desbordando el te de la taza, era una de las primeras veces que había visto en es estado a la madura idol de la Academia, aunque tardó unos segundos en responder la respuesta llegó a mi oídos

\- Así es. Nací e la Unión de un ser humano y Baraquiel, un ángel caído. Mi madre era hija de un sacerdote de un templo. Un día encontró a Baraquiel herido y lo ayudó. De ese momento, fue concebida

Dejo la tetera a un lado limpiando lo que dejó caer hace unos momentos, ¿porque se lo pregunte? Parece dolida contándome acerca de lo que dijo Kokabiel

-Um... Lo siento, pregunte algo extraño

Me levantaba y tomaba el paño con que Akeno-san estaba secando para hacerlo yo, no puso resistencia en entregárselo e sus manos, sólo se quedaba mirando, al igual que yo se levantaba dándome la espalda, bajando la parte superior de su traje de sacerdotisa, estaba expectante deteniendo el secado de la mesa y lo que vi fue...

\- ¡Tus alas!

\- Si, son las alas de un demonio y un ángel caído. El odio que sentía por mis alas sucias me llevo a conocer a Rías y convertirme en demonio. Pero eso término dando a luz a un ser repulsivo con alas de demonio y ángel caído. Supongo que eso va bien con la sucia sangre que corre por mis venas.

\- Akeno-san

\- Luego de oír esto ¿que sientes Issei-kun? Tu odias a los Ángeles caídos ¿verdad? Te lastimaron a ti y a Asia-chan, incluso tomaron tu vida y trataron de destruir la ciudad, creo que no tienes un buen recuerdo

Las palabras de la joven pelinegro hacían aparecer los recuerdos de aquel incidente que me marcó para siempre, mi muerte y la de Asia, en verdad siento odio por los Ángeles caídos

\- Si, odio a los Ángeles caídos

En cuanto dije mis sentimientos y negativa hacia estos, se puso triste, ¡no quiero ver a nadie triste nunca más!, ya no aguanto lo ganas de ir y...para ser que todos los días de entrenamiento con Gasper hicieron que estuviera acostumbrado a abrazar a las personas cuando están tristes, aunque el solo tenia miedo, ¡gasper no viene al tema! Ahora estaba abrazando a la onee-sama de enfrente

\- ¡Pero, Akeno-san, tu me gustas! No veo nada sucio en ti, nunca podría odiarte

\- Pero soy la hijas de un Ángel cai...

\- ¡ A mi no me importa eso!

\- Puede que incluso me vuelva peor que los Ángeles caído, que tu tanto odias

\- Akeno-san no es ese tipo de persona

El abrazo con el pasar de las palabras de ambas direcciones se había debilitado un poco, ahora gentilmente la tenía sujetada de los hombros, con nuestras miradas puestas en los ojos del otro

\- No, probablemente soy...soy una mujer despreciable

Ella desviaba hacia el suelo intentando evitar que nuestras miradas se juntarán nuevamente

\- ¡No es así! ¡Para mi, Akeno-san siempre fue y será, una senpai gentil y agradable! Yo odio a los Ángeles caídos, pero no importa lo que seas, para mi, Akeno-san siempre será Akeno-san, la indomable presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto. Incluso después de escuchar todo eso ¡Me sigues gustando! Ya dije que no hay ningún problema.

Lentamente afloje mi agarre y unimos nuevamente en un abrazo, que fue comenzado por ella, apego su rostro a mi hombro dejando reposar allí, como por instinto, acaricie el largo cabello de ella

\- Esas palabras hacen que pierda la cabeza, me tienes a tus pies. Mira lo que has causado, Realmente me tienes a tus pies...

Sentía se fortalacia el abrazo por parte de Akeno-san al igual que mi hombro sentía la húmedad de unas cuantas lágrimas que dejaba caer mi acompañante, esbozaba una sonrisa para luego limpiar algunas de las lágrimas que dejaba caer

\- tranquila, Akeno-san...estaré allí para decirte que nada en ti es despreciable

\- si...

Casi ni escuche aquella afirmación pero, al menos acepto, Akeno-san, nada en ti lo considero sucio, jamás la e visto mal, siempre será la agradable reina de Rias-bochou, este sentimiento de calidez, este abrazo que tiene tanto afecto, no lo siento tan lleno, una parte de mi solo piensa que este abrazo es más cálido con otra persona, no pensaré más en eso, no quiero tener raros sentimientos, pero...por cuanto tiempo más me tocará mentirle a mi yo interior, acerca de que no siento nada por esa persona, debo tratar de alejarme un poco de él para no dañarnos, perdón Gasper.


	6. ¿se termina aquí?

El único que pensamiento que e estado llevando desde esta tarde a sido...

[Gasper, aceto tus sentimientos]

Hace unos días me deje llevar por la conversación gratificante con mi kouhai, sin pensarlo le contesté que sí, comenzamos una relación de senpai/kouhai que según el punto de vista de él es lo más normal posible, sacando como ejemplo la situación que usualmente tengo con Akeno-san o bochou, pero la realidad es diferente, sólo me aproveche de su pureza, ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que algo a estado floreciendo dentro de mi, sentimientos por Gasper que no quiero aceptar que existen, a lo mejor solo le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto, seguir así no es una mal idea, aunque llegara el momento donde será insostenible. No, esto debe terminar por el bien de ambos, no quiero ser duro con el chico pero, esto se debe acabar.

* * *

Ya sólo quedan dos días para la tan esperada reunión de las facciones, donde se determinará el futuro de Ángeles, caídos y demonios, todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos porque tomaremos una parte en la reunión, debido a nuestra ayuda en la batalla contra kokabiel, pero había algo en mi mente que ocupaba más espacio, incluso más espacio que el pensamiento sobre que pechos son mejores, debo estar preocupado por eso, tal vez todas las imagenes guardadas en mi disco duro se eliminen para dejarle espacio, no quiero que eso suceda.

\- Issei-san ya estás despierto

Me respondió una somnolienta Asia que acaba de despertar en mi cama, desde esta posición se le alcanzan a ver, hubiera intentado hacer algo indebido, me habría acercado lentamente y...¡salgan de mi mente pensamientos!, Pero no estaría nada mal

\- Buenos días Asia

\- ¿Ocurre algo Issei-san?

\- no es nada, así despierto en las mañanas

\- Entonces, esta bien, levantemonos para no llegar tarde a clase

O su angelical sonrisa que cura mis males, nadie esperaría que es demonio, no dejaré que te apetezca de oni-chan, Asia, sólo por intentarla molestar me arrope más con las sábanas, como un infante haciendo berrinche para no ir a clases, le quitaba a Asia su parte de sábanas, como un bollo envuelto rodaba de un lado a otro de la cama

\- No quiero ir a clases, quiero estar acostado en la cama, hace mucho frio

\- Mou...vamos Issei-san que se nos hará tarde

\- Quiero seguir acostado con Asia-chan

Como un cazador sobre su presa, saltaba sobre mi monja favorita, envolviéndola con las mismas sábanas, quedando ambos en el mismo bollo, que extraño, ¡quiero ser mimado por Asia!, o también que la mime

\- ...Issei-san

\- Ves que está mejor estar acostados juntos, Asia

Oh, que tierna eres Asia, el tono rojo es muy adorable en tu rostro, le pellizcaba sus mejillas al tiempo que la abrazaba por detrás, aunque por la forma de estar enrollados, apenas podía moverme...¿y como hacía para salir de aquí?

\- Issei-san estas pesado, puedes salir de ensima...

\- No puedo...estoy atorado, ni siquiera se donde están mis manos

BOING

¿que habrá sido eso?

BOING BOING

\- Mng... Issei-san...

Ya veo, le han crecido un poco, mi pequeña Asia esta creciendo, oni-chan esta feliz, pero no quiero que te alejes de mí lado, no me ayuda a conservar la cordura que todas las noches duermas como llegaste al mundo, que piel más suave. No es momento para eso, debo tratar de mis manos, mantenerlas alli no sería malo...Movía un poco mis manos lentamente debido a la falta de espacio, intentando retirarlas, pero de golpe se deslizaron hasta...¿una herida? Si, tenía una herida horizontal que parecía sangrando por que estaba húmedo, ¡no será que la han dañado! O es algo mucho peor...

\- ...A...A...Asia

\- Issei-san...no resisto más yo...yo...

* * *

Ambos estábamos ya en la cocina, tomando nuestro desayuno, incómodamente por lo sucedido hace algunos momentos, ninguno abrió la boca para otra cosa que no fuera comer, las mejillas mías y las de mi acompañante estaban de un tono carmesí

\- Si...si querías algo así...sólo tenías que decirlo

\- No fue mi intención Asia

\- Debias dejar que estuviera preparada

¡¿es enserio?! Lo hubiera pedido antes, ¡¿Que Cosas Estoy Pensando?! Fue un accidente, aunque tal vez una segunda vez no estaría mal, si pudiera hacerlo con Akeno-san o con Bochou también estaría contento

\- ¡Issei-san, no pongas esa cara pervertida por favor!

\- Perdón, jejeje

La parte de Asia que no deja de llorar no se cura aún, pero es bastante adorable, de un momento a otro mire el reloj, ¡ya a pasado tanto tiempo!

\- Asia ya se nos hace tarde

\- ¿que vamos a hacer?

\- Corramos antes de que Kaichou se de cuanta

-Si

* * *

\- Entonces, por eso llegaron tarde

\- Así es sensei, Issei-san insisto en que nos quedáramos más tiempo en la cama

\- Asia, no es necesario decir toda la historia, hasta estas roja

Llegamos en medio de una prueba, había estado pendiente con respecto a la reunión, que se me olvido el examen, que vergüenza, como peón de Rías Gremory bochou debería dar el ejemplo, que peón tan malo soy.

\- No es necesario contarme sus relaciones personales señorita Argento, puede sentarse, en cuanto a Hyodou

\- ¡Si!

\- Tendrás que hacer la prueba en otro lugar, no desconfío de sus capacidades pero...tendrá hasta el medio día para terminar

\- si...

Parece que me ven como un tipo peligroso, el día había empezado tan bien, bueno, tendre que ir a la biblioteca, espero no toparme con el

* * *

Ya está cerca la hora acordada, ya voy por la mitad, como se le ocurre dar semejante prueba antes de ir a vacaciones de verano, esto es realmente injusto, mi cuerpo y mente sólo estan centrados en el cuerpo femenino, los cálculos y las matemáticas no son guardados en este cerebro de esponja, estando con la cabeza agachada viendo directamente la hoja, con risas dispersas por los silenciosos pasillos repletos de libros, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a mi posición, finos sonidos sobre la cerámica me sacaban de mi concentración, o lo que quedaba de ella.

\- Issei-senpai

La voz de aquella persona retumbó en mis oídos, esa voz que conozco hasta la saciedad, el Junior masculino del club de lo oculto, el chico con el que comenzaron mis raros sentimientos, Gasper. Mi cuerpo se tenso ante sus pasos, miraba de reojo el rostro sonriente de mi kouhai, mis mejillas se sonrojaban sólo por ver su rostro, y sólo había pasado unas horas desde que lo vi

\- ...Gasper

\- Te escuchas diferente, ¿ocurre algo senpai? ¿Hice algo malo otra vez?

\- No es así...Senpai hizo algo malo esta vez

Deje de lado mi examen oara centrarme en el visitante, su rostro de duda frente a mi era como un disparo, me dañaba el saber que yo lo manche con mi libido, sólo fue un condición esto de los lazos entre senpai kouhai, debía remendar mi error para que no siga avanzando, a fin de cuentas solo sigo pensando en mi todavía

\- Issei...senpai

\- Gasper hace unos días te hablé sobre los lazos que compartimos ¿cierto?

\- Así es senpai

\- Pero me aproveche

\- ¿como...?

\- Dije que me aproveche de tu bondad y pureza, te dije cosas que no son verdad sólo para beneficiarme, soy un mal senpai

\- No eres malo, sólo aceptaste mis sentimientos

\- Ese es el problema, que esos sentimientos deberían ser entre un hombre y una mujer

\- No comprendo porque debería ser diferente, senpai

Que chico tan puro, aún no sabe porque es diferente, debo decirle la diferencia para que nadie haga lo mismo en un futuro, para cortar su forma de ver esa relación

\- Gasper, normalmente las personas no deberían estar juntos si no es por amor, cambie el significado de aquella relación entre senpai y kouhai, te lleve por el mal camino

\- Pero...pero...disfrutábamos estar los dos juntos, pasar el tiempo en entrenamientos a solas, ¿en que es diferente?

\- En que el amor hace que sean ambos pareja, o parte de un harem, esa es una de mis metas pero no viene al caso, el punto es que es malo hacer lo que estamos haciendo, es verdad que en un principio me ayudabas a despejar mi mente, en verdad lo aprecio, pero a estado creciendo dentro de mi un sentimiento extraño...hacia ti, y si sigue así no me podré detener Gasper

\- Senpai...

\- Así que, deberíamos dejar de vernos

Eso tubo un mayor impacto en el, del que pudiese imaginar, sus ojos los abrió como platos al escuchar la noticia, a mi también me dolió, sólo mi egoísmo por protegerme a mí, personaje Gasper

\- Senpai... en verdad esta diciendo eso

\- Gasper

-Es que se le veia tan feliz, no, yo también estaba feliz cuando estábamos juntos, ¿porque no podemos seguir?, es que no le sirvo ahora

\- No es eso, eres un buen kouhai y todo eso, pero te hize algo horrible

\- te lo puedo perdonar, senpai, igual como me perdonaste por no dejar la caja

\- Eso no tiene el mismo peso

\- Así que aún no comprendo porque debemos dejar de vernos

\- Esta mal que sigamos haciendo eso sin ser una pareja

\- Lo haces con Akeno-senpai y Bochou-san todo el tiempo

\- Es verdad, pero...

\- ¿Pero?...

-¡Es porque somos hombres!

Se quedó perplejo por un tiempo intentando digerir lo escuchado, fui brusco al decir eso, pero no perdía su optimismo y determinación, manteniendo sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo se acercaba a mi tomándole desprevenido, haciendo algo que no había hecho, el comenzó el beso, se separó rápidamente volviendo a mirarme fijamente con menos distancia

\- Allí esta mi respuesta senpai, ¡A mi no me importa eso!

\- Gasper

\- Además no estabas en la misma relación con Kiba-senpai

\- esas son sólo fantasías de las mujeres

Demonios, este chico, no importa lo que le diga, el sólo me perdonará o buscar una solución al problema, no puedo seguir aguantando, gran parte de mi quiere envolverlo en un abrazo, pedirle perdón por la situación, volver a hacer lo que queda de examen, pero, Gasper va a crecer pensando que esto es lo normal entre nosotros y tal vez no logré hacer una familia, salvajes ideas se cruzaron por mi mente, de una posible familia con un Gasper más mayor vestida elegantemente de mujer, incluso con su rubio cabello largo, ¡que rayos estoy pensando! Debo terminar aunque me duela más a él que a mi, aunque en verdad se que con su corazón le dolerá mucho mas a el

\- Gasper...

\- ¿que?

\- No te quiero ver más

Su rostro palideció, no dejaba de tiritar, las lágrimas que había dejado atras volvían a estar en su rostro, ¿estoy seguro de hacer esto? ¿o es que sólo tengo miedo de ser descubierto con un hombre? Disculparme en este punto sólo hará verse demasiado falso

\- Senpai...es una broma verdad

\- No, no lo es

\- Senpai...

\- Debo regresar a la prueba, te veré en el salón de nuevo, nos vemos

Aguantaba a duras penas tener que volver a ver el examen, sosteniendo el lápiz que se agitaba en mi mano, mordiéndome el labio inferior un poco evitando la mirada de mi Junior, el debe de estar aguantado también, desde aquí alcanzó a escuchar sus sollozos, Gasper luego de esto te lo voy a compensar de alguna manera

-...esta bien...adiós hyodou-senpai

Tan rápido como se despidió, se alejó corriendo de mi, algunos compañeros que ali estaban quedaban viendo la situación, o lo que pude ver de reojo...

 **Al momento de entregar la prueba**

\- Aquí esta la prueba sensei, si no me necesita me voy llendo

\- Espera un...momento

El joven castaño ya no se encontraba en el aula, al entregar sus respuestas al profesor, desalojo el lugar llendo a algún lugar lejos de las miradas de las personas, cuando el tomo la hoja para revisar las respuestas lo que encontró lo intrigó un poco, ¿en que lugar o que estuvo haciendo aquel chico para que el examen estuviera con gotas de algún líquido dispersas? Además de un mensaje en raras letras, pero algunos podrían saberlo a duras penas, con una unica traducción "perdoname Gasper"

* * *

El ambiente feliz del salón de lo oculto sólo era ofuscado por mi y por Gasper, yo estaba en el sillón de siempre y el, oculto en su caja, Akeno-san me dijo que el había estado encerrado allí desde la hora de almuerzo, justo después de volver de su paseo por la Academia, entonces el no le dijo nada a nadie, y de repente, un gran sonido inundó el sector, procedente de mi estómago, saltarse el horario de colación no beneficia mucho

\- Ara, Issei-kun no comió debidamente

\- Mou, Issei-san debes alimentarte bien

\- Si me las comiera a ambas no estaría con esta hambre, me pregunto si estaría bien

\- Eres de lo peor senpai

\- Tampoco estas mal Koneko-chan

¿que es esta conversación repentina? Bueno, en verdad no me importaría devorar a Akeno-san o a Asia, no, debo protegerlas, negar mi parte libidinosa, hachar a un lado mis pensamientos libertinos, parece que la caja cobro al fin vida, se movió un poco el escuchar que me las queria comer, perdona Gasper, pero no puedo, debo alejarte de este sucio senpai, unos momentos después la puerta se abrió revelando a bochou acompañada de Grafya-san

\- Ya estamos listos, los VIP los están esperando en la reunión

\- Vamos mis queridos sirvientes, llegó la hora

\- ¡Si Presidenta!

Al unísono hablamos,antes de retirarme sacaba una consola de bolsillo, con la que solía jugar junto a aquel chico, me acerque a la caja de la esquina y por la rendija por donde observa, procedí meter la psp

\- Si te aburres usala con seguridad, cuidaté Gasper.

Era el único que quedaba en el salón, además de Koneko-chan y Gasper que se quedarán aquí, al llegar a la puerta y mirar para atrás pude ver, por unos segundos, el rostro de él, ese tinte en tus ojos te o compensaré de alguna forma

* * *

La reunión avanzó normalmente, hablando del evento que nos involucró, las relaciones que en este instante llevaban las facciones, las palabras de azazel acerca de la guerra, es increíble saber que sin más enfrentamientos y paz, ¡podre lograr mi sueño de hacer cosas pervertidas con Bochou! No me mires así bochou, no es fácil no pensar en eso si es con usted, hacer hijos es lo mejor.

Ya la conversaciones estaban terminando, ya es la hora de preguntarle a Michael-sama acerca del porque exiliar a Asia, pero el destino es algo cruel, una explosión nos sacó del ambiente, nuestra vista se fijó de donde vino, varias personas estaban entrando a la Academia, ¡¿porque no se pueden mover estos guardias?! Ese color morado que los rodea ¡¿no será acaso...?!

\- El Balor Falor View, así que los magos tomaron de rehén al vampiro

\- Entonces la explosión viene del..

\- Viejo edificio escolar

\- ¡Gasper!

No es posible,esos bastardos nos tomaron desprevenidos y asaltaron la Academia, y sobre todo están usando el poder de nuestro compañero, ¡de mi kouhai para derrotarnos! ¡No los perdonaré!

* * *

 **Yo aquí de nuevo, buenas noches o buenos días, a pasado un tiempo, al fin llegue o se me dio el tiempo para escribir, espero que les agrade este capítulo, el próximo trataré de hacerlo más largo para terminar la invasión más rápido, ya saben que pueden comentar alguna crítica o como les pareció este capítulo, soy todo oídos con respecto a esto**

 **Con eso dicho nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión**

 **Hasta luego**


	7. Contrato expirado

Ellos entraron como si fuera su propia casa, aniquilando a los guardias que no podían hacer nada por defenderse, aquel poder para detener a las personas, un sacred gear peligroso, que estuvo escondido hasta unas semanas, ayude para que no le pasara nada así pero, ellos lo consiguieron, estan usando a nuestro kouhai como arma,¡ a mi kouhai!¡no los perdonaré!

\- Hay una barrera alrededor que no nos dejará salir

\- Eso será un problema, estos terroristas son problemáticos

¿A quien le importa eso? Nuestros Junior están en peligro, ustedes son los seres más poderosos, intenten hacer algo con la barrera, pero no es como si yo fuese de mucha ayuda, de entre los invitados, Bochou quien se encontraba a mi lado miraba por la ventana en dirección al viejo edificio.

\- Onii-sama aún me queda una torre sin usar en el viejo edificio

\- Ya veo, un enroque

¿un enroque? ¿porque no lo dicen en un lenguaje en el que yo pueda comprenderlos? En eso se acerca por detrás el príncipe apuesto, guarda tu distancia kiba, aparecer por detrás de esa forma, ensima, desde mi espalda, eres realmente alguien peligroso.

\- Es un movimiento en el que el rey cambia de posición con una torre

\- ¿Como sabías que me estaba preguntando eso?

\- fufufu Sólo vi tu cara de duda Issei-kun

\- me estás asustando ¿desde que momento me estabas observando?

\- Debo estar preocupado por lo sentimientos de mi mejor amigo

Escalofríos, este chico me da miedo, por favor, alguna de ustedes que no están congeladas detengan a este sujeto, cada vez está más cariñoso y diciendo a todo mundo que soy su mejor amigo, ¡¿y que fue ese flash de hace unos momentos?! ¡¿Serafall-sama porque está con esa cámara mientras kiba esta detrás mio hablándome al oído?!

\- Vas por un buen camino en tu harem chico, pero tener bellezas suena mucho mejor

\- ¡Deje de joder gobernador de los Ángeles caídos, como podría tener sentimientos por este sujeto!

\- No puede ser...Issei-kun no piensa lo mismo de mi

\- ¡ Tu también deja de bromear!

Este tipo, o es que quería cambiar el ambiente, al menos deja de sacar esta especie de eventos, por tu culpa piensan que tenemos una jodida aventura, no me importaría si fuera...debo arreglar las cosas

\- Vamos Bochou, tenemos que rescatar a gasper.

\- Tienes razón Issei, nos vamos.

De inmediato el círculo mágico con los símbolos de los Gremory apareció bajo nosotros, como el enroque sólo se puede hacer entre torre y rey, los líderes nos dieron el poder suficiente para hacerlo, estaré más tranquilo ahora que Bochou estará acompañada y sobre todo, quiero ver con mis propios ojos que el este bien

\- Issei-kun te encrago la protección de mi hermana

\- Si

Y asi fuimos transportados al pasillo, del segundo piso del antiguo edificio escolar

\- que silencio

Demasiado silencio para estar tranquilos, puedo sentir la presencia de gasper y koneko-chan dentro

\- Bossted gear

[Boost]

\- Espera Issei, no sabemos que estarán planeando allí dentro

\- No hay de que preocuparse Bochou

Si alguien intenta tocarla, la defenderé, soy su peón después de todo, tampoco dejaré que toquen a mis Junior, sólo esperen a su senpai, los sacaré enseguida

\- Ya se estaban tardando demonios

Tres figuras humanas aparecían de repente al final del corredor, deben ser los magos que mencionó el gobernador de los Ángeles caídos, ¡los terroristas que están usando a Gasper!

\- ¡No los perdonaré!

[Boost]

\- ¡Jamas los perdonaré!

[Explosión]

Estos sujetos me están sacando de quicio, lanzandome de inmediato al ataque, un puño de frente con este poder no los soportarán, tomen el puño cubierto por mis sentimientos por mis kouhais

BOOM

Era estampado contra la pared por una enorme explosión, sangre fresca salía por mis labios, parte de mi uniforme se quemó, no fue la decisión más buena

\- ¡Issei!

-...estoy bien Bochou, no se preocupe

SLASH

Eso estuvo cerca, el filo de una espada pasó por un lado de mi abdomen, ¡esa luz! Una espada de exorcista, juntos los podemos vencer, pero deben de ser una distracción al objetivo real

\- Bochou siga adelante, yo me encargaré de ellos, nuestro deber es encontrar y salvar a Gasper

\- Issei debemos de llegar ambos, si te pasa algo yo...no podría seguir

\- Gasper debe estar asustado, yo le defenderé la espalda mientras va

\- No te lo perdonaré si no llegas

\- llegaré, pasaré sobre ellos, porque soy el de Rías Gremory-sama

[Dragón shoot]

Lanze uno de mis ataques a los terroristas pare hacerle s romper su formación y darle tiempo a Bochou para irse, no le romperé la promesa o eso espero

\- Vamos, yo seré su rival magos

Empuñando el guantelete del dragón rojo apuntaba hacia ellos cargando un incremento, la espalda de mi presidenta se veía lejana, ellos no la tomaban en cuenta, estaban esperando esto

\- Es un honor tener de enemigo al sekiryuutei

\- divirtamonos sekiryuu-chi

Ambos se sacaban la capucha...¡Eran mujeres! En serio me enfrentarán mujeres, esto realmente será difícil, no suelo pegarle a las mujeres, tampoco quiero, pero si fuera de otra forma...mensaje

\- No pongas esa cara...eres tal y como dicen

Me apuntaba con su zurda cargada de círculos mágicos, esto se ve feo

\- Perdón, me es imposible no fijarme si son chicas hermosas

\- como halagas sekiryuu-chi, pero caer ante las palabras de un demonio no está en nuestros planes

SLASH

[Blade]

Interceptaba el ataque de su espada con ascalon, después de todo el entrenamiento con Zenovia no resultó del todo mal, fufufu, tiemblen ante mi

\- Terminará con esto rapido, Bossted gear

[Boost]

* * *

\- Esta vacio

Yo, Rías Gremory, luego de separarme de Issei llegaba a nuestro salón de club, ya se habían ido, no dejaron huella de haber estado allí, a menos que nunca hubieran estado aquí, y que el salón sólo fue una...

\- Trampa, fufufu muy tarde para correr Gremory

\- ¡No puede se...!

Mi vista se hiba nublando lentamente, envuelta para una especie de vendaje, es demasiado resistente, con mi fuerza no podré romperlo, Issei rescata a Gasper, yo no podré hacerlo...

\- ¡No se rinda Bochou!

\- i...ssei...

* * *

SLASH

Otro intercambio de golpes con la espada de luz de la exorcista, debo admitir que la hoja de su espada no se a dañado por los choques con ascalon, pero

FIRE

Las ráfagas ígneas de la maga seguían su camino hacia mi, no han cedido en ningún momento, su cantidad de magia es increíble, ambas me están arrinconando cada vez más

[Boost]

\- Allí va el ultimo

[Explosión]

[Transfer]

Mis piernas se sentían más livianas ahora, terminaré esto antes de que dure más, nuevamente me impulsaba en dirección a la maga cargando energía en el guantelete preparando un draco disparo

\- Ya sabes que eso no te funcionara

Nuevamente el circulo mágico en contra mío, el ataque vino directo hacia mi, lo desvíe usando con el draco disparo de mi mano y alce ascalon para acertar un corte en ella, con esto terminaré con una

\- Que predecible

No demoró en llegar un corte sagrada por uno de mis lados, dejando caer ascalon de mis manos, ¿quien lo diría? Vieron a través de mis movimientos...

\- Despidete sekiryuu-chi

O eso pensaban

[Dragón Claw]

aura color verde rodeó ambos brazos formando unas grandes garras de dragón con las que fácilmente rebane su espada

\- ¡¿como lo hizo?!

Con uno de mis golpes la mandaba a volar haciendo atravesar una de las murallas, estupefacta, la exorsista quedaba observando desde los esconbros como caían los pedazos de lo que era la hoja de su arma.

[Transfer]

Las garras desaparecían tan rápido como llegaron y apuntaba a la maga que quedaba

\- No te pongas arrogante sólo por tener un golpe de suerte

Invocaba otro círculo mágico más grande está vez, debo retirarme, Bochou podría estar en problemas, perdone presidenta, romperá la prohibición que puso

\- Toma esto, maldito demonio

\- ¡ Liberate mi mundo de ensueños, acaba con la incertidumbre sobre el cuerpo de una chica, vamos ataque mío!

El movimiento del cual estoy orgulloso, aquel que lleva todos los sentimientos de los hombres consigo, que fue creado con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, nadie te comprende, sólo yo, pero, ¡esta es la senda que e elegido!

\- ¡Dress Break!

ROMPER

\- Kyaaaa

\- gya que poder tan aterrador

Que espectáculo, el dejarme pegar sólo fue por una razón, con Bochou aqui no lo podría haber hecho, perdone a este libertino sirviente, pero me es imposible aguantarlo, ¡Que se aproveche!

\- ¡No pude se...!

El grito ahogado de Bochou, justo ahora, no puede ser, tal vez no esté destinado a tocar oppais en este mundo, es como si un ser superior estuviera dictando mi destino de no poder tener entre mis manos nada más que enemigos, donde quedó mi sueño de hacer un harem, pero...si no soy capaz de salvar a una chica, como podré salvar a más de una y mas que eso, si no soy capaz de reconocer mi error y mis sentimientos, como podré seguir adelante

Tomando a Ascalon creaba una brecha en el techo para llegar al segundo piso, allí está Bochou en bondage, no está mal...este no es el momento

\- ¡No se rinda Bochou!

CORTAR

Los vendajes eran cortados con facilidad por la arma legendaria, haciendo retroceder al enemigo que está ¿colgado desde el techo? Tiene complejo de murcielago

\- I...ssei...

\- Le dije que volvería

\- Me alegra, que estés bien

Esa sonrisa fue resplandeciente Bochou, podría aclarar hasta la cueva más oscura, la belleza condensada en el gesto de sus labios, es sólo que, los quiero ver en otra persona, no tienen el mismo impacto que tenían antes, tal vez ese alguien tenga más peso que Bochou en mi

\- Par de tórtolos, si no se dan prisa se les van a escapar...

Con esas palabras nuestro "enemigo" nos apuntaba a sospechoso sujetos que escapaban con una cruz tomada entre todos ellos, Maldicion, ya están bastante lejos

\- Issei, usa el Bossted gear gift, una combinación de ataques

\- Si Bochou, Bossted gear

[Boost][Boost][Boost]

\- gift

[Transfer]

La aura dragonica de la longitud cubrió el cuerpo de Bochou sacándole un leve ¿gemido?, Es un efecto secundario nada más, la sangre de nariz de hace un momento no cuenta

\- En nombre de Gremory, desaparezcan

Una gran onda de destrucción fue dirigida hacia esos terroristas, increíble, los árboles de alrededor desparecieron, ¿pero de que está hecha la cruz que no se destruyó con eso?

* * *

Bajamos desde el agujero de la pared, lo poco y nada de uniforme que me queda tras recibir los impactos mágicos me está causando frío

HACHÍS

\- Gasper, koneko-chan

\- Issei-Senpai, Rias-bochou

Allí estaban ambos kouhais, colgando de cabeza atados a una cruz, uju, tienen un diseño de gato adorable, ¡¿pero que cosas estoy pensando?! Debo sacarlos de allí rapidamente

\- No se muevan un centímetro más o el vampiro muere

Nuestro emotivo reencuentro fue interrumpido por uno de los restantes magos a cargo de secuestrar a Gasper, invoque con rapidez el Bossted gear

\- No te acerques sekiryuutei y Princesa carmesí de la destrucción, o ambos mueren

\- Senpai incluso después de todo ese entrenamiento sigo siendo una carga para ustedes, para ti, Issei-senpai ya no quiere verme así que por favor, Senpai, mateme, así todo va a acabar, vencerán a los magos si yo no estoy aquí

\- ¡Que mierda estas diciendo! Como si fuera a dejarte morir así

\- Gasper eres mi sirviente, parte del clan Gremory, no te dejaremos morir en este lugar

No aguanto ver sus lágrimas caer por su rostro, lo salvare y me disculpare con el, pero quien me perdonaría por lo que le dije, ni siquiera yo lo haria, soy la persona por sólo preocuparme por mi, me acercaba precavidamente, nada brusco

\- Un pasó más y haré sufrir al vampiro

\- ¡Intentalo! Sera la ultima cosa que harás en este mundo

Aquel sujeto soltó el agarre de nuestro kouhai dándose a la fuga, no llegó muy lejos, fue desintegrado por el ataque de la destrucción de Bochou

[Dragón Claw]

Ningún daño, por más que ataquemos, la cruz no cede ante nada, los mínimos rasguños son reparados, ¿que clase de tecnología es esta? Debe de haber alguna forma

[Hay una forma compañero]

\- ¿Drraig?

[ Pero tendrás que renunciar a algo muy importante si es que quieres hacerlo]

\- Lo que sea para rescatar a mis compañeros

[ Deberás dejar tu hombría]

\- No entiendo lo que quieres de...

De repente descubrí el significado de sus palabras, ¿no estará hablando en serio? ¿o si? ¿estara consciente de lo que me está pidiendo? No es posible, parte de mi lo quiere negar, pero viéndolo de otra forma, la estructura también se puede ver de esa forma, pero debo pensar de esa forma ¿como llegamos a esto?

[ No hay nada más que decir, en ti esta la posibilidad de rescatarlos compañero, me cuesta admitirlo pero eso, nos ayudará]

\- ¿Como puedes pensar en esa alternativa? Debe haber otra forma

[No hay otra forma, debes hacerlo, por tus amigos, compañero]

\- me niego

[ Quieres seguir teniendo a tu lado por mas tiempo a tus dos Junior]

-...Si

\- ¿ Que ocurre Issei? ¿sabes como liberarlos?

\- Bochou desde hoy me volveré un ser diferente, no creo poder seguir con mi vida luego de esto, el solo pensamiento me hace retorcerme

\- ¿Issei?

Daba un paso al frente refrescando mi mente, otro aun digiriendo lo que tengo qypue hacer, el costo el alto, pero es poco comparado con el deseo de salvar a ambos, el tercer paso visualizaba lo que cualquier hombre en sus cinco sentidos no querría ver o imaginar, una imagen que en cualquier otro sería horrible pero en el, el aire de pureza lo rodeaba, las curvas tan formadas como los de una mujer, la sedosa y blanca piel de una dama de alta clase, su perfecta sonrisa y ...como llego al mundo, vamos Issei sólo piensa que es mujer

[No funcionara si lo visualizas así, ¡hazlo con más ánimo!]

Entonces esto es un adiós viejo amigo, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, observando las maravillas del mundo, teniendo las más grandes aventuras que el planeta nos pueda dar, escapar de hordas de enemigos que no comparten nuestros puntos de vistas, espero que encuentres un buen hogar y alguien que te aprecie tanto como lo e hecho yo, Nos veremos en otra ocasión compañera mía, mi hombría interior, vuelvete una buena persona en el futuro mi otro yo.

Recordardando lo que en un principio pudo ser, las gemelas alfiles rubias, no, debe ser como debe ser, no negaré que es Gasper es uno de mis queridos compañeros, pero lo hace mas difícil...

[¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!]

\- ¡perdonenme mis queridos kouhais!

[Explosión]

Emergían mis alas de la espalda, de las pocas veces que las uso sólo es para cosas como estas, debo aprender a volar, energía color esmeralda rodeaba desde la base hasta la punta, proyectar la imagen, vamos mente mía resiste aquello que no pensamos alguna vez imaginar, ya lo tengo, la suave piel de Gasper y koneko-chan, cada parte de su cuerpo descubierto, pero, algo me está revelando lo más oscuro que alguien haya pensado, ¡me estaba centrando más en imaginar a Gasper!

[ Vamos juntos compañero]

\- ¡Dress Break Overload!

El aparato de su espalda, ¡tiene muestras de quebrarse! Y sus ropas se han roto, uju, guardaré esta imagen en mi disco duro, muchas gracias por la vista, ¡hasta me sonroja el ver a Gasper así! Ya ponganse algo, el emblema del clan Gremory aparecía bajo sus pies, llendo hacia arriba dejándolos vestidos, gracias por eso Bochou pero ¿porque esa cara?

\- Entonces ¿estas más atraído por el cuerpo de Gasper, Issei?

\- ¡No diga esas cosas Bochou, estoy así por ver el cuerpo de koneko-cha...

\- Eres de lo peor, Issei-senpai

No alcance a seguir hablando, puedo ver el cielo y los árboles desde aquí, el viento choca contra mi piel, hasta pude saludar a kiba que está enfrentando magos, y ¡una mujer bronceada de exuberantes delanteras! También me vio, no parece que sea nuestra compañera

CAER

Estampado contra el suelo, no es tan duro como lo era antes, tal vez hasta me estoy acostumbrando al dolor, un leve escalofríos recorría mi espalda, como si alguna persona se maliera de regocijo al saber que me acostumbro al dolor, debe ser algo psicológico, no me imagino ninguna persona...Tal vez

\- Senpai, pense que...pensé que ya no...quería verme

\- sólo dije cosas egoístas para proteger mi hombría, pero te dañe al intentar hacerlo, soy un mal Senpai

\- No, yo no comprendía como se sentía Senpai, no necesita siculparse

\- Eres un buen chico Gasper, no importa si no consigo tu perdon, sólo dame la posibilidad de protegerte...¡espera!¿dijiste que no importa? Pero dije cosas horribles

\- Todos cometemos errores Issei-senpai pero, los amigos estarán allí para hecharte una mano

No puedo aguantarlo más, Gasper eres demasiado puro, hubiera sido demasiado hermoso que tuviéramos las gemelas rubias, pero, ya casi no me importa que sea un...chico, sin mi hombría están cambiando algunas cosas dentro de mi, algo esta naciendo, ¿que es esto? Es igual a esa tarde, si, sólo quiero estar al lado de mi kouhai por el mayor tiempo que pueda

* * *

Frente a las jóvenes se podía contemplar la escena de un castaño con partes de su vestuario dañado con quemaduras y un que otro corte, Mostrando más sentimientos con aquel chico que por todas en los primeros meses, era bueno que se llevarán bien, pero llegar a ese punto en el que la presidenta del club de investigación sentía celos de su relación, tal vez los hayan descubrido por su conversación actual o por la demostración de afecto mutuo. Nadie se esperaba eso, que el joven abrazara al pequeño de la nada, lanzándose sobre el, se vería como cualquier intento de llevárselo a la cama, o eso se observaba, porque el vampiro fue lanzado unos metros hacia atrás cuando...

BOOM

\- Perdón Azazel pero este lado se veía más divertido

Bajo el manto de la noche, la invasión de magos seguía avanzando, el reflejo de la luna dejaba ver una blanca armadura que observaba un agujero humente en lo que hace unos segundos fue el conmovedor reencuentro de nuestros protagonistas

\- ¡Issei!

* * *

 **Por razones personales y estudios no pude subirlo antes, aunque también influyó la flojera, pero aquí está el séptimo capítulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, no duden en comentar cualquier opinión, punto de vista o crítica con respecto a lo mencionado**

 **Me despido atentamente**

 **Hasta la proxima**


End file.
